hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck is a younger sibling of Killua and is the youngest child of the Zoldyck siblings. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. It is later revealed that he can be a bit of a sadist during his battle with a Chimera Ant and says that he was used to enduring the pain. Appearance There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, he is a boy. There is some evidence of Kalluto being male, though the evidence is by no means absolute: *In the manga Kalluto has referred to himself using the normally ''masculine pronoun ''boku ''(ぼく or 僕) multiple times. *In chapter 323 of the manga his older brother Milluki calls him 'younger brother.' *The 2004 data book seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年 (!?)」 (lit. A kimono-wearing boy (?!) with a lot of prospects''. According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. Plot Zoldyck Estate Arc Kalluto was first introduced accompanying his mother during Gon and his friends' attempt to rescue Killua from being confined at Kukuroo Mountain. He only appeared briefly and did not say anything. Yorknew City Kalluto appeared again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great great grandfather Maha assisted his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia Dons who had placed bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acted as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Spiders' hideout. Hisoka had hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he could leave and fight Chrollo. Greed Island During the time the Phantom Troupe was on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto was introduced again as Hisoka's replacement, and it was his abilities that helped them successfully find the exorcist, Abengane. Even though he had a perfect Zetsu, his presence was still detected by Hisoka, who went on to praised him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant Arc During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace in Meteor City, he revealed that he joined the Spiders with the intention of bring back his missing older brother Alluka. He was left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and admitted to himself that his own skills were still lacking a lot compared to them. Nen Ability Kalluto has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. *'Surveillance Paper Dolls ' By creating a paper doll of a person and attaching a small piece of paper to that person's body, Kalluto can hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person. *'Paper Fan blade' With Shu, Kalluto can use a paper fan as a cutting instrument capable of cutting steel with ease *'Dancing Serpent's Bite' Kalluto also uses confetti as a weapon. By fanning it at the enemy, he can locate the enemy's weak points depending on where the confetti sticks. Kalluto then sends a concentrated stream of confetti snaking through the air, cutting or piercing the weak points that have been marked with small pieces of paper. Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Phantom Troupe